A Summer to Never Forget
by Pixbby5
Summary: Sam and Freddie spent the entire summer together. Ensue eating, beating up, name-calling, and Seddie-ness. Told in Freddie's perspective. Rated T for minor cussing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I am a fifteen year old high school student. 'Nuff said.**

**A/N: This is my first iCarly fanfic, so bear with me! This will eventually be a multi-chap, told from Freddie's perspective. Each chapter will include a memory from Freddie's poem. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Her swollen lips after five Popsicles._

_Trying to unstuck her fingers from each other_

_After downing three bags of cotton candy._

_Her tanned muscular legs _

_Poking out from the hem of her t-shirt_

_Her blonde curls splayed against my pillow_

_Breathing softly in the summer air_

_Her voice as she sings in the shower_

_Thinking that no one is listening._

_These are things that remind me_

_Of a summer_

_That I will never forget._

_That I never want to forget._

_That's the summer that I realized_

_I'm in love with her._

Freddie Benson put down his pencil, letting out a sigh. The sun was setting, and school started tomorrow. As much as he enjoyed learning and seeing his friends, he was sad to see the summer go. It seemed like just yesterday, the last bell had rung, releasing them for the summer. And now they were going back into the hellhole.

He had always had a soft spot for poetry. If she knew that, he probably wouldn't feel his arm for the next month. Something about the way it flowed had always struck a chord in his mind. He had spent his childhood checking out whole books of poetry from the library and reading them when he couldn't sleep. It had become a habit after a while. He had never tried writing poetry, but when he desperately needed a way to express his feelings to something that couldn't speak and/or punch, this is what he turned to.

He was insane. Probably clinically insane, if this was really what he was feeling. He probably needed to be in a straightjacket, sitting in a padded room so he couldn't hurt himself. Just thinking about it made him wonder, _why?_ But he knew that it was true, and no matter how much he ignored the feeling, it wasn't going to leave him alone.

Freddie closed his spiral and stood up from the chair he had left there since that fateful night. He opened the window and stepped out into the hallway that led to his and Carly's apartments. He tiptoed down the hallway, opened his apartment door quietly, and silently slipped into his room without his mom noticing.

This summer had definitely been something to remember. The poem he had written was all truth. And each line had a memory to tag along with.

* * *

**A/N: Click that little button. The little button likes it when you click him and type words. :)**


	2. Popsicles

****

Disclaimer-

Do I look like I'm Dan Schneider? Yeah, I didn't think so either.  
A/N: First chapter is up! I wasn't sure where to put this, but I just thought I'd let you guys know that this takes place the summer before their senior year.

* * *

"Freddison!" Sam called loudly, interrupting his sleep. Freddie shot up in his bed, thoughts racing, _how the hell did she get in here? I locked the door last…oh yeah…_ He sighed; Sam had since beaten her own record at unlocking doors with a bobby pin. She was now down to thirteen seconds, her personal best. "Benson!" she called again. She sounded really angry. And an angry Sam is never a good sign. Freddie sighed and threw his legs to the side of his bed, getting up and throwing on a Ridgeway t-shirt.

He thanked God that his mom had already left for her shift at the hospital, or else she would've flipped out when she found the one and only Princess Puckett, raiding his fridge. "Enjoying my food?" he asked casually, leaning up against the wall, watching her search through the contents of his fridge. He was slightly confused as to why he wasn't raiding the Shay's fridge, and then remembered that Carly and Spencer were spending their summer with their Granddad in Yakima. Leaving Sam to raid _his_ fridge instead.

Sam jumped almost three feet in the air at the sound of his voice. She shut the fridge door and slugged him in the arm. "_Never_ _scare me like that again,_" she threatened, glaring at him with her bright blue eyes. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed. She was wearing a short pair of yellow cotton shorts with a bright blue tank top that said 'Hot Ham' across the chest. Of course. Her blonde curls were a mess, like usual, and she had pulled her rugged black Chucks on her feet. She turned on her heel and walked in a circle around the Benson's small kitchen. "How do you live in this hole?"

"Huh?" Freddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't even have ham!" Sam nearly screeched at him.

Freddie chuckled. "Well, I'm not a crazy, blonde-headed demon that can wolf down a whole ham in ten minutes," he reasoned.

Sam turned around and fixed him with a glare. Suddenly, he feared for his life as she stalked over to him. But she merely took him by the front of his shirt and started to lead him out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" he asked, not even trying to break free of her hold. He walked behind her as she kept her hold on his shirt, her shoulder twisting around to keep her grip. It was either walk or be dragged, and he chose to walk.

"You have no food. You're driving me to Mal-Mart," she stated.

"But…but I need my keys and wallet first!" he protested, trying to turn around and get his keys off the coffee table.

"No you don't," Sam answered, tightening her grip on his shirt and pulling him towards the door. He wondered absently why she didn't just hoist him over her shoulder. He was about to ask how she expected him to drive her to Mal-Mart, and pay for it, if she wouldn't let him get his stuff until she held up both items and shook them. "Mama already snagged them." Freddie then made a mental note to always put his keys and wallet in his room after this.

* * *

"Quit changing the song!" Freddie scolded Sam as she clicked through the songs on his Pear Pod. She would let a song play for five seconds, get bored with it, and then change it. This had been going on for the entire drive.

"Don't tell me what to do, Fredward," came the response.

Freddie sighed; he knew it was a lost cause.

His mom had finally let him drive. She had finally let down most of the crazy, protectiveness after he 'moved out' during sophomore year. It had taken two months, but he finally convinced her to let him drive. He had paid for his own car, and now had a 1989 white Honda Accord. It was a slightly podunk car, but he personally thought that it had character. He had just gotten his license before school got out, and had found that having his license made for more 'Sam + Nub' time, as Sam fondly called it. This morning hadn't been the first time that she had randomly shown up in his apartment.

"Drive faster, nub!" Sam instructed, skipping past another song, and shaking her head. "You drive like an old grandma."

"Well, if you hadn't gotten caught sneaking into the Fat Cake store after hours with your mom's van, you wouldn't have to endure my driving, now would you?" he asked knowingly. Sam looked up from his Pear Pod and glared at him. He knew he was right. After breaking into the Fat Cake store after driving her mom's van there, she had gotten caught. The judge then issued that she couldn't drive until she was eighteen, which was a year away. Freddie still wasn't sure if it was a good thing that it was still a year away, or a bad thing that it was so close.

"It's not my fault that some idiot tried to open the van door. If he hadn't triggered the car alarm, I'd be driving myself to Mal-Mart. Nub," Sam argued, throwing the name on the end for good measure.

He rolled his eyes at her response and pulled into the parking lot of Mal-Mart.

After an argument for about ten minutes over who was going to sit in the basket, and who was going to push, Freddie was sullenly pushing Sam all over Mal-Mart.

"Ooh! Cookies!" Sam shouted, pointing at a case of Chunks Ahoy on the shelf farther down the aisle.

"Sam, you already picked up a case of cookies earlier," Freddie reasoned, trying to save his wallet.

"Your point being, Fredalupe?" she asked, leaning halfway out the basket to get the cookies off the shelf.

He didn't say anything, just picked up the cookie package and set it down in the basket next to her. She grinned happily.

"Onward Freddio!" she yelled, pointing down the aisle.

He rolled his eyes, but complied, pushing the basket farther own the aisle. The basket continually filled up as they went down the aisles and Sam plucked things off the shelves. Freddie was sure that he'd have to dip into his college fund to pay for it, but for some odd reason, he didn't mind. Sam could be vicious, violent, and a nightmare, but she was pretty entertaining when she wasn't beating him up.

After grabbing a package of string cheese, Sam sat back in the almost full basket, looking content with her selections.

"Are we done?" Freddie asked. Sam sat up, turned around, and thumped him on the head. "Should've known that," he mumbled under his breath.

"To the frozen desserts, Chives!" she shouted, making everyone else that was near them turn their heads and stare.

"Chives?" he questioned as he pushed the heavy basket toward the freezer section.

"Yeah, like the guy who always drives the limo? Chives?" He didn't answer, since he had no idea what she was talking about. Sam shook her head, adding, "Of course you don't get it. You're a dork." He stopped the basket by the Popsicles, per her request, and let her peruse her options.

After picking a box of strawberry flavored Popsicles, she directed him to the checkouts.

It took an hour alone to unload the basket, get all the items scanned, pay for it, and get the food back into the trunk. Of course, it would've gone faster if Sam had actually helped rather than faking to be asleep in the basket the second Freddie turned into the checkout lane. Finally, when all of the bags were in the trunk, and Freddie managed to convince Sam to get out of the basket, and into the car, they were driving home, and Sam was playing DJ again.

* * *

An hour and half a ham later, Sam was sprawled on his couch, leaving him to sit in the armchair on the side. The second they got home, she had started to wolf down the food. Freddie had always known that Sam could eat fast, but he vowed to never see her eat that fast ever again. It was scary, and slightly reminiscent of a lion tearing into it's prey.

Freddie opened his eyes, only to find that Sam had gone to raid the freezer. "Again?" he called to her.

"Yeah," she answered in a 'duh' tone.

"That's your fifth one in the past ten minutes."

"Your point?"

He didn't answer, seeing as there was no stopping her. Instead, he watched her gleefully tear into the package, pull out a Popsicle, and polish it off in two minutes flat.

"Better than the third one," she commented, setting the empty Popsicle stick down on the coffee table along with the rest of the wrappers from her 'snack'.

He laughed at her and stretched back in the arm chair. He watched as her eyelids slowly fluttered down, and her breathing became even. He knew for a fact that this would be the only time she ever appeared innocent to him, and decided to take advantage of it. He ran to his room and grabbed his digital camera. His usual camera was in the iCarly studio, and he knew he didn't have forever. The digital camera wouldn't take as good of a video, but it would work. He ran back into the living room, turned the lens on the slumbering Sam, and started the video.

"Hey iCarly viewers," he said softly to the camera. "I just wanted you guys to witness this rare event. Doesn't Sam look so innocent while she's sleeping?" He went around the couch so he could get a better angle on her. Then he noticed something odd. "Oh, and if you're wondering why her lips are swollen…" he trailed off, looking at Sam's swollen lips. He knew they were swollen from the Popsicles she just downed, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. For some reason, it just looked so…so…_sexy._

_Sexy? What the hell? This is Sam Puckett you're talking about! Snap out of it, Freddie!_

He instantly stopped the video, and resolved that it was one of those, 'never let anyone else know about this' videos.

And he spent the rest of the day, thinking about those lips.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if I really like that ending. But I'll go back another day and fix it if I want to.**  
**That's it.**  
**Except for one thing. Click that review button, and leave a review, you little Seddie warrior, you. :)**


	3. Carnival

**Disclaimer- Something tells me that it is ridiculous, even thinking for a second that I own iCarly. I hope you feel the same.**  
**A/N: New chapter! This one went a little smoother than the last chapter did. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Freddie was tinkering with some of the widgets on the iCarly website, trying to figure out why 'Wake Up Spencer' wasn't showing up under the drop down window when his phone rang. Some sappy love song from a Disney movie issued loudly from his phone. Everyone at the Groovy Smoothie looked up and gave him weird looks. He silently cursed Sam for changing his ringtone again and answered it.

"What do you want, Puckett?"

"Carnival's in town."

He looked at his phone to make sure it was Sam who was calling, and sure enough her mischievous grinning face was looking back. He had taken that picture moments before she had 'accidentally' spilled moldy cottage cheese into his backpack. "Is that supposed to be code for something?" he asked, putting the phone back to his ear.

"Carnival's in town," she repeated.

He caught on, and knew what she wanted. "You want to go, don't you?"

"Pick me up at 5:30," Sam said curtly before hanging up on him.

Freddie sighed and slipped his Pear phone back into his pocket. He closed his laptop and picked up his smoothie. He had thirty minutes before he had to be in his car, parked outside of Sam's house. And impatient, pissed off Sam is never a fun time. It usually brings pain.

* * *

Freddie pulled up to Sam's house at exactly 5:29. One minute before she had requested. Sam's house was little, but by no means run down. It was a one story house with a porch in front, and blue shutters. It didn't look like a house that Sam Puckett would willingly live in, but she didn't complain. At straight up 5:30, Sam was flying down the steps and into the passenger seat.

"Drive, Fredward!" she instructed, chortling happily.

"Excited much?" he asked with a laugh while starting the car.

"Yes!" she answered quickly, bobbing up and down in her seat, her blonde curls going everywhere. "Drive!" she said again when she noticed that he wasn't going anywhere.

He laughed and complied. As he drove, he watched Sam fiddle with the things in his car. She played with the window, rolling it down, putting it back up. She messed with the air conditioning, and ended up turning all the vents towards her, making her hair fly behind her. Eventually, she settled for playing DJ and ended up putting on a song by Nevershoutnever.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" she shouted as she turned up the volume. She jammed out in the passenger seat. Freddie slowed to a stop at the light and watched her jam session with an amused expression on his face. She was wearing one of her favorite short-sleeved hoodies (a dark purple one with black zebra stripes), a bright orange tank top underneath, and a pair of really short dark green cargo shorts.

The song ended and a song by Cuttlefish started to play. Sam looked over at him, her blue eyes bright. "Dude, I didn't know you had such awesome music on your Pear Pod!"

Freddie laughed. "Well, maybe you should quit insulting my music and actually listen to it sometimes."

Sam looked at the ceiling as if deep in thought. She hummed for a second before straightening back up. "Nope!"

He chuckled until a honk from behind him interrupted him. He glanced at the road, wondering why he was honking, then realized that the light had turned green. He zoomed through the intersection while Sam laughed her head off. "Smooth move, Ex-Lax."

_That's a new one,_ Freddie thought absently, listening to whatever Sam was prattling on about. Something about an impatient hoe-bag, a Fat Cake, and a plate of meatballs. Freddie wasn't really listening, but was amused nonetheless.

Finally, he pulled into a parking spot and watched as Sam skipped around excitedly, ready to get her carnival on. He managed to give the guy the money for their tickets before Sam dragged him off to go on the rides.

* * *

After ten goes on one of the roller coasters, playing a rigged game (and winning), and being kicked off the tea-cup ride (Sam's fault), Sam was humming with happiness, carrying a big stuffed tiger who she had named Bartholomew. As they walked around the carnival, Bartholomew was periodically tossed at his head. Every time it happened, Freddie would turn his head and glare at Sam, who would point accusingly at the tiger in her arms.

As they passed by the various carnival games, Sam asked, glancing at a game with various stuffed animals as prizes, "Don't you want to win something for your lover?"

Freddie stopped in his tracks and looked over at the blonde demon standing next to him. "Lover?" he questioned.

"You know, your _looooover_," she said, drawing out the word 'lover'. When he still didn't answer, confused about what she was asking, she rolled her eyes. "Carly, you nub!"

He groaned. "Sam, how many times to I have to tell you? I haven't liked Carly for a long time!"

"You need to keep sayin' it until I start believin' it." Freddie sighed; she would never give this up, would she? He shook his head, answering his own question, and kept walking.

"Cotton candy!" Sam suddenly yelled. Freddie looked ahead, and sure enough, there was a little kiosk selling cotton candy. It was painted pink and white striped, and the poor guy who was operating it was also wearing the pink and white stripes. Bags of purple cotton candy hung from the sides of the kiosk. This confused him, seeing as most cotton candy was either pink or blue. "Freducation, you better buy me some, if you enjoy your face as it is!" she threatened.

Freddie laughed, half out of fear, and half out of amusement. Mostly out of fear though, because he did not like the image in his head of Sam rearranging his face. He walked over to the kiosk while Sam ran in front of him, probably trying to decide which bag had more cotton candy than the rest.

"Fredafreak, get your butt over here and buy me cotton candy!" Sam yelled at him when she noticed that he was still walking over there. He laughed and complied. _Does she stay up all night, thinking up new names to call me?_

"Chill out, Puckett," he told her as he arrived at the kiosk. He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and flipped through it to make sure he had enough cash. He had a twenty and a couple ones left. If he had been with anyone else, this would've been plenty. However, he was with his 'beloved' Princess Puckett, and anything could go wrong when she was around.

"I'll take five bags," Sam proudly told the sullen looking guy operating the kiosk.

"Sam!" he shouted, appalled. He looked over at the guy and told him, "Three bags will be fine."

"You're ruining my fun, Benson," she grumbled at him as the guy passed Freddie the three bags of cotton candy.

"Oh, just eat your cotton candy and be happy," Freddie said, trading Bartholomew for a bag of cotton candy.

But Sam Puckett didn't need to be told to eat her cotton candy and enjoy it. She tore into the bag, and downed all three in five minutes. Freddie was sure that it should be put in the World Records book, because he didn't know of anyone else that could eat that quickly.

"Okay, give me back Bartholomew before he becomes tainted with the stench of dork!" Sam ordered after tossing the third empty cotton candy bag in the trash. Freddie rolled his eyes, but held onto Bartholomew.

"And if I don't?"

"Bad things will happen to you," she cackled, starting to tap her fingers together like the bad guys did in movies, but she could only do it once because her fingers got stuck together. He watched as she vehemently tried to unstick her fingers from each other, but failed. "Freddie! Help!" she screeched, turning to him with her fingers still stuck together. He reached over and tried to help her pry her fingers apart.

"God! What do they put in this cotton candy? Glue?" he growled as he pulled on Sam's fingers again to no avail.

"I don't know!" Sam answered, trying her best to get her fingers apart.

Other people passed by the two, watching them and laughing at the cute couple. Freddie just ignored their comments, not even trying to tell them that they weren't a couple. Besides, they had to get Sam's fingers unstuck.

Finally, after running Sam's fingers under cold water, they came apart. Both sighed with relief, and compromised that it was time to leave. It was quiet between the two of them as Freddie drove her home, except for the sound of Sam snickering at the songs on his Pear Pod. Carly had put a lot of stupid boy bands on his Pear Pod in earlier years, and he put them in a playlist labeled "Carly's Crappy Music", and kept the playlist so he could play it while she was in the car with him.

After an uneventful drive home, Freddie pulled up to Sam's house. Sam turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks. That was a lot of fun." With that, she turned, grabbed Bartholomew from the backseat, and got out of the car. For a second, she stood outside of the car, and motioned for him to roll down her window. He was slightly confused, but complied anyways. "Nub," she said to him before running off towards her front door with Bartholomew tucked under her arm.

Freddie laughed and rolled up the window. Some things just never change.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Did you enjoy it? Click the little review button and let me know :)**  
**By the way, in the next chapter, Sam is going to wake up Freddie. So I need your help. At what hour should Sam wake him up, and for what reason? Review, and tell me what you think! If I use your idea, I'll credit you at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks!**


	4. 2:41 AM

**Disclaimer-** So I can't think of anything witty for this one. Just know that I don't own it.  
A/N: Sorry this chapter came so late! I was at a friend's house.  
And thanks for all the answers! I have to give credit to SamPrincessPuckett for the idea of waking him up at 2:41 AM. And while the reasons were all good, I actually didn't use any of them. So you'll just have to read and find out!

* * *

Freddie Benson was acutely aware of the fact that his comforter had just flown off his body. Except that he wasn't polishing his bowling ball; he was sleeping, and it was 2:41 AM.

"Freddie!" someone hissed in the night.

He had been slightly drowsy when his blanket flew off, but now he was upright in his bed, looking around the darkness of his room. "What the _hell?"_

"Freddison, I had no idea you could cuss. I'm so proud," a familiar voice sounded, and Freddie knew that it was definitely _not_ his mother.

"Sam?" he whispered back.

"Who else do you think would be at your house at this hour?"

He squinted through the darkness, trying to find out where she was. Suddenly, she was standing right beside his bed, bathed in the moonlight that was suddenly flooding in from his window. He could see all of her, her flowing blonde curls, her hands on her hips, and her…her…

"Good God, Puckett, put on some pants!" he exclaimed.

"Pshh…I don't need pants," she said, rolling her eyes at him, as if it was perfectly normal to show up at his house at an ungodly hour without any pants on. But considering that her name was Sam Puckett, it probably was normal in her book.

Her legs were illuminated from the moonlight, a strip of white light going down the sides of her legs. She was wearing a bigger t-shirt, probably one she took from him, and it barely covered the edges of her black boy-short underwear. Her legs were poking out from under the hem of the shirt. To his slight surprise, her legs were slightly tan, long and lean. And for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of them.

"Benson!" Sam growled, snapping in his face to get his attention.

He shook his head, trying to get all thoughts of _sexy_ out of his head. "Sam, where are your pants?"

"Not here," Sam said, rolling her eyes again.

"Obviously. So let me ask the more obviously question, why are you here?"

"The sprinklers are on!"

"Your point is?" he asked, stealing one of her lines.

"My line," she told him sternly, pointing at him and glaring. "And my point is that it's summer. We have no where to be, no set schedule, nothing that we absolutely have to do."

"And?" Freddie asked, still not seeing where she was going with this.

"Get up. We're playing in the sprinklers." And before he had a chance to argue with her about this, she flung open his bedroom door, and stalked out.

Avid much grumbling, Freddie was walking out into his kitchen at 2:46 AM in a pair of red plaid boxers and an old white t-shirt. Sam had been raiding his fridge, but stopped when she saw that Freddie had emerged. She stuck a hand back in, grabbed a Popsicle, and took him by the shirt collar and started to drag him to the door.

"For the record, Puckett, you are so lucky that my mom's at the Prune Pop convention!"

* * *

"Hurry up, Benson!" she shouted, running ahead of him.

"You can wait for twenty seconds!" he shouted back with a slight laugh.

"No way, Jose!"

He chuckled as he watched her run way ahead of him until she was a tiny speck in the night, only still able to see her by the street lights. He was slightly surprised when she had released his shirt collar when they got to the lobby, allowing him to actually breathe. But she was uncharacteristically excited, and apparently didn't care that she was strutting around Seattle with just an old t-shirt of his on. Well, it was pretty late…and they didn't have anything to do, seeing as they had put iCarly on hiatus until Carly got back from Yakima…and…what the heck. Sam Puckett was right.

He ran after her, quickly catching up to her. They just smiled at each other breathlessly as they ran to Seattle West Park.

As they came up on it, Freddie saw that the sprinklers were, in fact, running. They spun around and got everything in it's path soaked with water. Together, they ran right up to the line in the sidewalk that the sprinklers had created. If they were to go any farther, they would be instantly soaked.

"Ready?" Sam asked, glancing over at him. Her eyes were bright, and Freddie couldn't tell whether it was from the excitement, or the moon in the night sky.

Freddie nodded, grinning widely. Screaming at the top of their lungs, they ran into the sprinkler's line of fire. The sprinkler's water was as cold as the Pacific's ocean waters, and even though it chilled him to the bone, it was slightly exhilarating.

After playing in the water for a little while, Sam suddenly stopped running through the sprinklers.

"What?" he asked breathlessly when he noticed that she stopped.

She grinned widely, a grin that he recognized. It was usually accompanied by a prank later on. "Now for the real fun." He didn't question her as she walked over to one of the streetlights that was lighting up the park. She walked over casually, swinging her arms as if it wasn't some hour of the morning and she didn't have pants on. She stood next to the streetlight, leaning up against it with her arms crossed against her chest. "Oops," she said loudly, kicking the bottom of the streetlight. To his great surprise, all the streetlights in the area suddenly went out, leaving them in the moonlight.

"How…how…," he sputtered as Sam walked back over to him. "How?"

"Mama has her ways," she said simply as she breezed past him.

They played in the sprinklers for God knows how long, getting completely soaked, and laughing their heads off. It was so easy, just to let go and play like they were kids again. It felt like he didn't have a care in the world, letting the sprinkler water hit his bare skin. He felt free for the first time in a long time.

They knew they only had a couple more minutes until the sprinklers went off, and so they were trying to make the best of it. Freddie was running one way, while Sam was running the other way. It didn't occur to him until it was too late that they were going to collide. Suddenly, Sam's soaked body was flush against him, and they were both struggling to get their balance in the puddles at their feet. Sam grabbed him by the elbow, shifting her weight a bit. But that was all it took to set Freddie off balance more than he was, and they were crashing down to the cement. Sam landed hard on top of his chest, knocking the breath out of him. They both laid there for a second, Sam curled up on top of his chest, and his head against the wet cement as they both tried to catch their breath.

Suddenly, they were both very aware of what position they were in. Coughing awkwardly, Sam scrambled to get off his chest and Freddie got up from the cement. When they were both back on their feet, the sprinklers sputtered for a second before turning off.

Freddie turned to Sam and smiled a slightly awkward smile. "Let's get home," he suggested, jerking his head in the direction of the Bushwell Plaza. Sam nodded, and they began to walk home, leaving a wet trail from the park all the way back to the apartment building.

And even though it took ten minutes to walk back to the building, that single moment of Sam's slight weight on his chest would not leave his mind.

* * *

A/N: Favorite chapter? I think so :)

Okay, so I messed up. I missed a line in the poem. So I'm gonna go fix it, and you can look forward to the next chapter here soon!  
Thanks for reading, and go ahead and click that little review button right down there! :)


	5. Confession Time

**Disclaimer-** Huh. Well. Last time I checked, my name wasn't Dan Schneider. Therefore, I do not own iCarly.  
A/N: Hey guys! Well, I missed a line in the poem when I was typing it from my spiral, so if you haven't seen the changes, head on over to the prologue before you read this! This happens directly after the events in the last chapter. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome!

* * *

The first thing that Freddie noticed when he woke up was that there was something laying on his arm, and inevitably, on his bed. And that something was breathing.

Then, the events of last night came flooding back into his head.

Flashback

_"Sam, just take the shirt," he said, holding out an old Penny Tee of his. It didn't fit him anymore; it was too small. Meaning that it would be the perfect size for Sam._

"_No."_

"_You're already wearing an old one of mine. What's the difference?"_

"_It's not yours," she denied, crossing her arms over her soaked t-shirt._

"_Yes it is. You jacked it from me last year after the ham convention."_

"_Your point?" she asked, still glaring._

"_My point is that you're dripping on my carpet, and probably freezing your ass off. So take the shirt."_

_"Sheesh Benson, take a chill pill," she said, taking the shirt out of his hands. She turned around and started to shed the t-shirt she was wearing. _

_"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, turning around and shielding his eyes._

_Sam snorted and continued with taking off her shirt. "God, Fredward, you're such a prude. I have a bra on."_

_Freddie rolled his eyes and started to search through his dresser for a clean pair of boxers. "And your point is? I don't really need to know what your newest bra from Build-a-Bra looks like."_

_"For your information, this bra didn't come from Build-a-Bra. Carly got it fr-"_

_Freddie interrupted her, "I don't really need to know where your bra came from. Just put on a shirt. Please!"_

_"Fine, it's on."_

_He breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to find that Sam did in fact have a shirt on. He walked around her to get to his closet. "Are you sure that you can't put on pants?"_

_"Yes. Are we really having this conversation again?"_

"_Yes, because you refuse to put on pants," Freddie said, yanking down an old gym t-shirt from a hanger. _

_"I refuse to put on pants because it's hot outside."_

"_Just because it's hot outside doesn't mean that it's hot inside," he reasoned, turning around so he could shed his wet shirt._

_"Touché, dork." She had been roaming around his room, looking at all the tech stuff until she noticed him. "What, are you scared of taking your shirt off in front of me?" she teased. _

_He sighed and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Sam, I am _not_ going to play 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours'."_

_She shrugged. "I wasn't asking you to." She began to roam around again, twisting a wet blonde curl around her finger. "I was just saying that you're scared of showing me that you have no muscle like I thought."_

_Freddie frowned; he did have muscle, thank you very much! Fencing had eventually built him up, and even though he didn't fence as often as he used to, he was still pretty muscular from it. He was stronger than he used to be, but apparently not strong enough to take down the blonde headed demon. However, he was finally taller than her, and liked to use that to his advantage when he could._

_"Okay, Puckett!" he growled, turning around to face the blonde girl who was now sitting on his bed. He took his shirt by the hem, and brought the soaked article of clothing up and over his head. "Happy now?" he questioned, grinning as he stood there shirtless._

_"Yeah…yeah…uh," Sam sputtered, and for once Freddie saw her at a loss for words. He grinned at his victory. "When the _hell_ did you get buff?"_

_He chuckled and told her the same thing he had told Carly a long time ago, "Same time the voice got lower." He grabbed the clean shirt off his desk where he had put it down and slipped it on._

_"So that's when it all happened, I guess," Sam said softly, so quiet that Freddie couldn't really be sure that he heard her say it. He turned and chunked the wet shirt into his hamper that was in the closet. He walked out of the closet to find Sam wringing out her curls into the sink in his bathroom._

_He glanced around the room, wondering where she was going to sleep, since it was slightly obvious that she wasn't going home tonight. "Uh…" he trailed off, still wondering._

_"I'm sleeping in the bed," Sam announced, as if she was reading his mind. _

_He sighed; he should've seen this one coming. "All right," he agreed. He started to walk back into the closet._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam said loudly, coming in to the bedroom, making him stop in his tracks._

_"What?" he asked, poking his head out of the closet to look at her._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, hands on her hips._

_"Getting a blanket so I can sleep on the couch?"_

_Sam rolled her eyes and walked around the open closet door so she could grab Freddie by the wrist. _

_"Sam, what are you doing?" he asked as she dragged him out of the closet._

"_Oh nothing, just feel like dragging you by the wrist," she said, a sarcastic tone to her voice. He sighed and she deposited him onto the bed._

_"Sam…" he said in a warning tone as she walked around to the other side of the bed._

_"What?" she asked, looking up from where she was pulling back the covers. "Look, you said it yourself. Your mom is at the Prune Pop convention. One night won't kill you. Friends sleep in the same bed together all the time." With that, she pulled back the covers all the way and slipped under them._

_He did the same, and laid his head back on the pillow. In silence, they stared at the white ceiling for a while._

_"Is that what we are?" he finally said. Something particular that Sam had said was bugging him._

_"Is what what we are?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. Her blue eyes pierced him through the darkness._

_"Friends. Are we friends?"_

"_Yeah," she said softly, returning her gaze to the ceiling. "I guess we are."_

_It fell silent as they drifted off to sleep, slowly but surely._

End flashback

Now it was morning. And Freddie wasn't sure if she knew it, but at some point that night, Sam had shifted so her back was up against Freddie's chest, and was laying on his arm.

As the sun slowly began to filter in through his window, it illuminated the sleeping girl in his bed. The sunlight followed the curving line of her body and played against her tan skin. Her blonde curls were splayed against his pillow, contrasting with the navy blue pillowcase. She breathed softly, confirming his thoughts that she was asleep. He knew that she always looked innocent while she was sleeping, but with the sunlight coming in from the window and radiating around her, she looked like an angel.

He wasn't sure why he felt like this. She was supposed to be his mortal enemy. The girl he hated with all his being. The girl that played pranks on him, the one who got rambunctious when she had tartar sauce, the one who annoyed him to no end.

But that view had changed. Now, she was the girl who had given him his first kiss. The girl who hung out with him when there was no one else, the girl that he affectionately called 'Princess Puckett', the girl that made him laugh, the girl who was now sleeping in his bed.

And he had a feeling that this view wouldn't change for a long time.

_He was in love with Sam Puckett._

He was _so_ screwed.

* * *

A/N: Aha! Some confessions :)

Favorite part?  
Probably when Sam says that they are friends. Good times, good times.

So, please leave a review! They kind of make my day :)


	6. Singing in the Shower

Disclaimer-

I do not own these characters; I just like to borrow them. :) And I also don't own the song that's in it, although it's an awesome one!  
A/N: So I had a feeling that this chapter would be kind of short. And I was right. Sorry, but I still think it's a good chapter!  
And if you haven't heard the song that's mentioned, you should definitely listen to it. It totally describes their relationship. And I have to give credit to ColorsOfTheDawn (on YouTube) for giving me the idea to use it. :)  
On a sad note, this is the second to last chapter! :(

* * *

Freddie faked to be asleep when he noticed that Sam was stirring. He wanted to fake like he hadn't seen the exact position they were in, and that they had just drifted that way while they were sleeping. If she found out that he knew that she was basically pressed up against him, he would be going to an early grave.

He watched from half-closed eyes as Sam woke up, stretching a bit. Her blue eyes suddenly got wide, and she glanced around wildly. She sat up instantly when she noticed how she was laying, taking some of the pressure off of Freddie's right arm.

She sighed and shook her head, her blonde curls waving wildly. She scooted over about a foot away from him and laid back down on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Freddie opened his eyes as soon as she got settled and yawned. Her eyes shot over to look at him.

"Hey Princess Puckett," he greeted her, grinning tiredly.

"Hey yourself," she said back, smiling.

"How long you been up?" he asked, sitting up and wiping his eyes, trying to look like he hadn't been awake for the past hour. He had always woken up early. It wasn't exactly a bad habit if you thought about it, but for most teenagers, it is.

"Eh, five minutes maybe?" she answered, sitting up as well. _Two and a half minutes,_ he corrected silently, but who was counting? Sam threw off the navy blue sheet that had been covering her bottom half and swung her legs to the side of the bed, getting up.

She popped one hip and jabbed her thumb in the direction of his bathroom. "Imma commandeer your shower." And before he could give her an answer, she walked into the bathroom and started the water.

Freddie laughed at her lack of grammar. "I'll be in the kitchen!" he called. He decided to be nice and got up to turn on some music for her. His Pear Dock was on a desk that was right next to the bathroom. He walked over there, trying to not see the fact that Sam had left the bathroom door open, and was getting in the shower. He managed on the other side of the door without seeing anything. He turned on his Pear Pod and selected a song that he knew that Sam loved: "She's Killing Me" by A Rocket to the Moon.

And before he could walk into the kitchen, Sam started singing along, "_She has a way of turning sunshine into rain. I've got on that shirt she hates, I just know that face she'll make. Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain._"

Freddie sat down in the rolling chair that was at his desk. Her voice was smooth and beautiful, and utterly un-Sam-ish. He would've never pinned Sam for a singing kind of girl, but now that he heard her belting out the words to the song, he knew that she was.

And for some reason, this song had always reminded him of how it was between him and Sam. He always thought that if they were going out, this would basically describe their entire relationship. She was lazy, drove him crazy, and blamed him for most everything. It was kind of like the song was written for them.

"_She'll pick a fight for no good reason, she knows I'll never leave. I love her half to death, but she's killing me!" _Sam sang, her voice carrying over the loudness of the shower.

He grinned, and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for the starving girl that was likely to come barreling in at any moment.

He'd have to remember that moment; someday it would make good blackmail.

* * *

A/N: Told you it would be short.  
So next is the very last chapter! What do you guys think should happen?  
Review and tell me! :)


	7. A Night of Happenings

**Disclaimer- **Do not own. Simple as that.  
A/N: This is kind of on the short side, but I think you guys will be happy with how it ended. :)  
Are you ready for the Seddie? (that rhymed, in case you were wondering)  
Then read on, my little Seddie warrior.

**This happens directly after the prologue**

* * *

Freddie slipped into his apartment quietly. He listened for a second, and when he heard the soft sound of his mom sleeping, he sighed with relief. He was safe.

He tiptoed through the living room to his bedroom. He suddenly got a weird tug in the back of his head. He shook his head; dismissing the thought. That blonde headed demon better be at her own damn house. Plus, they had school in two days. So she better be at her house, catching up on sleep. She had woken him up at strange hours the entire summer, sometimes for no good reason. Once, it was because there was a Harry Potter Movie Marathon happening on some channel. Another time, it wasn't exactly on purpose, but she was stealing some of his music and downloading it onto her Pear Pod. Point is, she's shown up in his room randomly all summer long.

He cautiously opened his bedroom door and stuck his head inside, checking for Sam. He quickly glanced around the room. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he slipped into his room. He was already wearing his pajamas: a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. He set his purple spiral down on the desk by the bathroom, right next to his Pear Dock. He got into bed, and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

The next time he woke up, it was still pitch-dark in his room, confirming that it was still a wee hour of the morning. He wasn't quite sure what had woken him up, since his room was completely silent. He sat up, and got the familiar tug in the back of his head again. He frowned and glanced around. Where was she? He walked around his room until he stopped at his closed bathroom door.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" he called, leaning against the door.

Sam let out an expletive before asking, "How'd you know I was in here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sixth sense. Get out here." He walked a bit away so she wouldn't hit him with the door.

She flung open the door, appearing at the doorway. Her blonde curls were down and framing her face like usual. She was wearing a red shirt that had white stars on it and a pair of black cotton shorts. She had a nervous kind of look on her face, and played with something she was holding. In her hand, she held his purple spiral.

The second he saw the spiral, his stomach dropped seven floors.

_She knew._

It was quiet between the two bickering sidekicks as he stared anxiously at her, and her big blue eyes looked back. He could almost feel the tension crackling like lightning. She had read it. She knew everything.

Finally, she walked in to the bedroom and sat down on his bed. "Did you mean that?"

He chuckled awkwardly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Every single damn word."

Sam looked down at the spiral that she was still holding. "I guess this is the part where I tell you that I've been feeling the same since…forever," she finished lamely. She held out the spiral to him. "This is yours. It was…wrong to take it."

Freddie glanced at the spiral she was trying to hand to him. He made a rash decision. He reached out, as if to take the spiral, but instead took Sam by the wrist. And before she could say anything, he reeled her into his chest and captured her lips with his.

It was nothing like their first kiss. That had been innocent, chaste, and slightly awkward. This kiss was the result of hidden love and many years of built up tension. As he was kissing her, he couldn't help but compare. Sam may've been the more violent counterpart of the Puckett twins, but her kiss was nothing like Melanie's. Melanie was forthright and aggressive. Sam waited for Freddie to make the first move and was anything but violent as her lips moved gently against hers.

Her lips were soft and warm against his, and her arms were twined around his neck. Her fingers gently played with the hair at the nape of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. He traced the bottom of her lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. She granted it, and as he deepened the kiss, he could see the fireworks going on behind his eyelids. He knew he was finally kissing the right girl.

They finally pulled apart, and both struggled to catch their breath.

Breathing heavily, Sam asked plaintively, "So should we go out our something?"

Freddie looked down at her and grinned goofily. "Yeah."

And they resumed kissing.

* * *

**Carly POV**

When Carly walked into her apartment that day, home from Yakima, lugging her suitcase behind her, her apartment was eerily silent. She continued up the stairs, trying to figure out why it was so weird. Nothing had changed, so why did she feel so weird?

After leaving her suitcase in her room, she walked around the house while Spencer made spaghetti tacos for dinner in the kitchen.

Finally, she sat down at the counter and stared at Spencer with her head in her hand.

"Why does our apartment feel weird?"

"Maybe because Sam and Freddie aren't here?" he answered, filling a taco shell with a lump of spaghetti.

"That's it!" she yelled. Spencer was right; their apartment was eerily silent because Sam wasn't raiding their fridge and Freddie wasn't tinkering with things upstairs. She hopped off the barstool and ran for the door.

Like Carly, Freddie kept his apartment door unlocked, except for when he was hiding from Sam. But there was no use in locking the door, because a locked door could never contain Sam Puckett.

Carly opened Freddie's apartment door and walked into the Benson's living room. "Hey Fre-" she stopped short when she saw what was going on in front of her. Sam and Freddie were on Freddie's couch, watching TV. This would've been normal except for the fact that Sam was leaned up against Freddie's chest, and their hands were intertwined.

"What the hell?" she shouted, making the two jump apart, since they hadn't seen her walk in.

"Uh…" Freddie trailed off, probably trying to figure out a good reason for the compromising position that she had just found them in.

Sam fixed him with a look, and he sighed. He looked up at Carly with apologetic brown eyes. "We have something to tell you."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: You have no idea how much fun it was to write this.

Thanks for the continuing support (your reviews were awesome), and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! :)


End file.
